Ginny's real life
by goldhilaryfan
Summary: Well ever wonder what ginnys real life is like and how she really feels about her brother and the dream team? Read second fanfic so maybe not so good try and readChapter 7 up! R
1. the deal

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter.

Ginny had woke up from her nightmare by her brother screaming Harry's coming get up now! Ginny grumbled a few words unrecognizable went to the bathroom got dressed in a pair of jeans and a cute brown camisole, brushed her long auburn hair to her back and they cascaded in waves,put a touch of makeup on and ran outside. It was true what the boys say at hogwarts, Ginny had grown up. Ginny was done with her little crush on Harry and a lot of boys wanted to go out with her. Ginny knew she could get any guy she wanted and she flirted a lot, but her brother Ron never let ANYONE go out with her and Ginny hated it. Harry came in and said

"What's up Gin? Got a boyfriend yet?"

"What do you think replied Ginny. "

Well give him time he'll come around and find out your not 7 any more."

The next day Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley went to the train station to drop them off for school. Mrs.Weasley was crying. Ron and Ginny's last year (Ginny had moved up a year because of her brilliance.) Once they boarded the train , the golden trio went to find their own compartment, and they just left Ginny. She found her own compartment and sat down and started to read a muggle book called Speak. The compartment door opened and in walked Draco Malfoy!

"Get out of here you git" snapped Ginny.

"Now now now that's not very polite. You should treat you superiors better."

"I know you ain't talking about yourself. You are a nasty little fruitcake. Get your little behind out of here!"

"Really" replied Malfoy "I think I am pretty comfortable here"

"Fine whatever leave me ALONE" Ginny went back to her book and soon she forgot he was in there.

Then she heard her brother Ron calling her from the halls. oh crap shut up Ron! thought Ginny.

"Hey Malfoy you don't like my brother right?"

"No, I am in love with him, of course I hate him."

"Well want to piss him off?"

"What do you have in mind?" said Malfoy.

"What if he thought that we were together? He would be so ticked off,then he would leave me alone."

"So" asked malfoy "you want to pretend we are together when he walks in here? So you can get back at Weasley and the dream team?"

"yep" replied Ginny with a smirk.

Ginny went to put some lipstick on and just as the compartment flew open from her brothers force, Ginny and Malfoy were in a lip lock!

"Ginny what are you doing with Malfoy" Ron bellowed. When they finally broke apart Ginny said "What does it look like?"

"What's wrong Weasley" the first time you have ever seen someone snog before?" said Malfoy with a little grin on his face.

"No but how could you do this Ginny, hes evil!"

"No Ron he's not evil just naughty."

"Ginny" gasped Ron.

"Ya know what Ron I can do whatever I want so why don't you and Hermione go have a good snog and me and Mal-Draco will have ours! Bye!"

"I am going to get Harry maybe he will talk some sense into you!" said Ron, and he left the compartment.

Ginny was rolling on the floor laughing along with Draco.

"Did you see his face!" Said Draco between laughs.

"yeah 'hes evil' what was he thinking?" Draco had a question on his mind "Do you think we should do this at school?". He said this very un surely.

"What do you think?" Said Ginny coyly.

"I think it would be very funny." said Draco.

"So that's a yes. Well good because I want to and think how everyone would act!"

"Good its a deal" and they shook on it.

What do you guys think? Please Review love to all Goldhilaryfan


	2. Harrys in this too!

Well I hope you liked my first Chapter but I know It sucks.

Well Heres the next.

"okay So I will sit at your table the first week to really piss them off and the next week you will sit at mine right?"recited Ginny. "Yep I think we should sit in class together that way it will seem more real." Said Draco.

It was quiet for a minute. Ginny had something that was really bugging her, she was wondering about kissing him in front of other people beside Ron. All of sudden Harry Potter walked in, "Ginny, is Ron right your with Malfoy?"

"Um" Lying to Harry was different than lying to Ron."Well no"

"Ginny!" Said Draco.

"Well do you want to be in on it?" said Ginny "Sure"reaplied Harry. "Okay well to get back at Ron and the whole school, me and Draco are going to pretend to get together. So is it crazy or what and to you CAN'T tell Ron about it." explained Ginny. "Sure I will help and its about time you had a real boyfriend."

"He's Not My Boyfriend" said Ginny and Draco at the same time. "I am just helping her out to get back at Weasley." snapped Draco. "Well what can I do to help?" said Harry. " Well you should go back to your compartment and say that you came in to find out and say that me and Draco were making out and then see what he say.Oh and tell him that I will be sitting at the Slytherin table becauseI can't look at him for how he acted." sayd Ginny. "Okay I will.This will be hilarous!"

"Now we are trusting you not to tell Weasley." Said Draco. "Yeah Okay. I won't." "Well I guess we have a deal Harry. We are all in this till the end. No backing out, Deal?" Said Ginny " Deal" they both said.

Sry this is so short but I am so busy


	3. Who's Back?

Please Review because if want to have me continue the story. Thanxs just to tell you this does not count the 6th book. OKAY!

They got to the great hall and Ginny was getting nervous about sitting a Slytherin table. "Are you excited?" asked Draco. " A bit. I wonder if we are doing a good thing and…and… and…"Ginny rambled. "Yeah, it will be hilarious. And at the end everybody will laugh and it will be funny."Draco tried to calm her. "MALFOY!" Ginny and Draco heard Ron yelling from far away. "Oh crap" they both thought at the same time. "Malfoy, you will stay away from my baby sister. Or I will hex you in to next week!" bellowed Ron. Ginny had to snap, she was so sick of her bother always referring her as his baby sister" Look Ron" Ginny yelled as people were coming into the Great Hall to get warmed up, "I can do whatever the hell I want, with who I want. How do you know we haven't shagged on the train?" Ginny had the Malfoy smirk on her face. " You shagged him on the train?"

"Yeah eight times" Ginny said sarcasticly. "What did you say little sis." Said Fred." You shagged Malfoy here eight times on the train?" said George. "COOL" They both said simultaneously. Ron looked aghast "Your fine with this?Wait…. why are you here?" "We got a job here" said George. "DADA" said Fred. "Oh my gosh" said Ginny, "that's so cool! We can see a lot more of each other And that's cool. Your OK with me dating Draco?" Ginny asked uncertainly. " We're happy if your happy" said Fred."But if he hurts you in anyway then We can introduce him to our special line of products." Said George.

As everybody entered the great hall Ginny went to sit at the slytherin table with Draco. He could tell she was really nervous but he let it slide. They sat down and all the Slytherins and Gryffindors stared at her. "Hi you must be a Weasley. I am Pansy.

"Hi. Ginny." Ginny said shyly.

Pansy was actually a very pretty girl, Ginny noticed, she had long brown hair with tints of blonde and dull green eyes. She was about 5'7 so a little taller than Ginny. Very Stylish Ginny could see. "And I am Blaise. Said a handsome

Dark hair guy. "Guys this is Ginny Weasley. We'll tell you everything after dinner. In my room O.K.?" asked Draco

"O.K" they both said. Dumbledore stood up to say his anoucement (A/N I really don't want to go into what he says BORING!) Then he got to what everybody wanted to hear. "Now misters Weasley's are not the most liklist people's to teach but along with their joke shop duties they will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"WOW" rang thourgh the entire hall.

A/N I wanted to bring Fred and George back so…

Review if you like thanx!

Alica


	4. WOW

Hi guys! Thanks for reviewing I really appreciate it! As you know I took a long time to update because I have a little bit of a writers block so if this chapter is a little weird please don't kill me!

After dinner Draco, Ginny, Blaise, and Pansy went up to Draco's room as he was head boy and had his own room.

"So what the bloody hell is going on?" asked Blaise as soon as they got into Draco's room.

"Well I um…." Stuttered Ginny

"Ginny here wants to get back at the dream team. So we are going to pretend to be going out." Draco said in a rush. "Oh! Ok. I am going to give Ginny a makeover." " Uh this wasn't part of the plan!" "Come one boys wait here and we will be out in a few!" Once inside Pansy's room, Ginny noticed how much make up she had. First Pansy did her makeup in a soft green to accent her eyes, kinda a heavy eyeliner, and mascra . A little blush to make he smile even more radient and a little gloss on the lips to make then shine. "Draco will want you so bad when we are done!" "What! No. No. No. We are doing this to get back at the dream team. We are just kinda…." Explained Ginny "Sure" replied Pansy. Then Pansy did her hair. She curled which was almost down to her butt but a little shorter. Then Pansy went through her closet and found a TON clothes. "Here these are for you" "What! That's ok. I have clothes" said Ginny "These don't fit me anyway any more." They found a really sexy outfit for her a pair of tight jeans and a green tube top shirt that hung to all of her curves. "(exhales slowly) So, How do I look?" "amazing" Pansy walked out to the boys and said "Presenting the new and improved Ginny!" Ginny walked out very shyly and looked Draco in the eye and just stared at his stormy gray eyes. "wow" whispered draco. "come on Pansy,"said Blaise" lets leave them be." "but but" cried pansy. After they left. "Ginny you look amazing" "Thank you" said Ginny looking down at her feet. Suddnly before either knew what was happening they were in a deep and passionate kiss. Draco pushed back against the wall and continued to kiss her. Ginny ran her hands thourgh his hair. Then they came up for air. "Wow" They both whispered. Thanks for reading and please review. 

Alica


	5. not a chapter

Hey guys sorry not a chapter but I would really appreciate NO FLAMES!

I got a flame about the formatting and I am really sorry but it did that on its own. Sorry about that but please NO FLAMES!

Thank you, and please review on the story not the formatting!

Goldhilaryfan

AKA

Alica


	6. Well, well, well

Hi every body sorry about not updating sooner but I have been working, school, mother duties and the fact that I don't get many reviews!

So I will try to write a good chapter but PLEASE REVIEW with some ideas for the story thanks!

As Ginny went back to the common room with her mind still on the kiss with Draco.

'Damn he is a good kisser. 'Ginny thought.

She got back to the common room with her brother Ron waiting up for her.

"Where were you?" he asked with tension.

"I was in Draco's room with Pansy and Blaise. Problem?"

Ginny said fiercely.

"Yeah I do. Why the hell are you hanging out scum like Malfoy?"

"Um because I like him maybe. Did you think of that? No you didn't, the only one's in our family who actually cares about me is Fred and George. Look you just pushed away your sister away for good!" Ginny yelled at him.

Ginny ran out of the common room and to Dumbledores office statue.

"Um… How about Acid Pops?"

The statue sprang to life to let her in.

'Thank you.' Something is going right.' She thought.

Ginny saw Dumbledore at his desk and then remembered why she was here.

"So Ms. Weasley. What is it that you need to see me at, I believe, 1:30 in the morning?"

"Well…" Ginny began.

Soon Ginny spilled her whole story about how she was annoyed with her brother and how she really wanted to get back at him for all the crap he has done to her. When she was finished she spilled

"I want to change houses Professor.

"Well that can be done Ginerva, but once you change you can not go back. Now are you sure you want to?"

"Yes Professor, I really do."

Well here is the sorting hat, try it on and we'll see what house you truly belong to."

Ginny put on the hat and it immediately started to talk to her.

"Well hello again, I knew you wouldn't last in Gryffindor, but that's where you wanted to go, I say Slytherin. " shrieked the sorting hat.

"Well we will move your belongings to Pansy's room I don't think she will mind do you? Yes and tomorrow will be your last day as a Gryffindor."

"Thank you Professor so very much." Said Ginny.

"Off to bed for the both of us I think!" said Dumbledore.

Ginny ran all the way to her room and started to pack. Then she fell asleep.

&&

The next morning at breakfast Ginny ran down the Slytherin table and gave Draco a huge kiss in front of everybody.

"Well hello there that was a great way to start the day." Draco said sexily.

"Yeah well I have great news! I am transferring to Slytherin."

Ginny and Draco then gave a huge performance of kissing.

Thanks for reading and now review!

Thanks again see ya

Goldhilaryfan

Alica


	7. changes

Hi Guys I know I haven't been updating but I have been really busy. I am getting really lost on where to go and NO ONE is giving me any reviews so this is the last chapter I will post if I get less than 10-15 reviews. Sorry but… Thanks and please review!

**  
**

Ginny's last day as being a Gryffindor and she was having a terrible day. All of them were giving her a really hard time. All she wanted was to go to lunch and meet up with Draco, Blaize, and Pansy. The class right before lunch was potions.

**Ginny thought that Snape might be nice since she was transforming to Slytherin but she didn't really expect him to. **

"**Settle down class." Said Snape. **

"**I can't believe that you are transferring, I mean come on Ginny." Said Ron who sat behind her.**

"**You know what, shut your mouth. Snape will hear you and then we, I mean you will lose YOUR house points."**

"Is something so important that you aren't paying attention to my lesson Weasley's?" Asked Snape.

"No sir. Just telling my brother to piss off." And with that Ginny went and changed seats so she sat with Draco.

"This wasn't part of the plan." Said Draco.

"I know but the plan is improving." Said Ginny slyly.

"What does that mean?" Said Draco who was utterly confused.

After class her and Draco met up with Pansy and Blaise and they had no classes in the afternoon. Pansy had to talk to Ginny about something so she drag her off.

"Ginny, what has gotten in to you. I didn't know that you transferring was part of the plan. And are you and Draco together or not because if you are then you should be careful but wait now I have said to much…"

"Hey calm down. I know it wasn't part of the original plan but it all came together, and wait why should I be careful is there some thing I should know?"

"No there is nothing he'll tell you. But lets go to our room and get ready and then we can go to hogsmeade and get something to eat and drink. Kay?"

"Sure lets go."

Meanwhile when Ginny and Pansy were talking Draco and Blaize were having a little discussion.

"I didn't know her transferring was part of the plan, you never told me this." Said Blaize

"I didn't know that she was going to be transferring. I didn't even know that you could transfer!" defended Draco

"Well did you talk to Ginny about it? You really should because she could be in danger now that she is your friend or girlfriend or whatever!" said Blaize.

"I will tell her about me being a spy for Dumbledore later. If I tell her and Voldemart gets a hand on her, he could use her to find out that I am a spy so I'll tell her soon."

"Well you better because if you don't tell her and she finds out another way then she will be really pissed at you and you won't want to be around her when she is really pissed from what I hear about her temper."

"Yeah I know. There they come." Said Draco.

"Hey lets go to hogsmeade." Said Ginny.

And they went to go change and head there.


	8. some one has a talent!

Hi Everyone! Sorry it's been so long but I have been busy and helping lipshake write "Reunited"(which is really good in HSM). I have about 14 reviews and for "Reunited" I have almost a 100 for the same amount of chapters. So…. Remember REVIEW!

Thanks and Enjoy

Ginny and Pansy went back to their dorms to get changed. Ginny wore a short black strapless dress and Pansy wore some jeans and a strapless blue shirt. Blaize and Draco were in the common room waiting for them.

"Tonight's going to be fun don't you think?" Asked Blaize.

"Yeah I think it will be as long as we don't see any unexpected visitors," said Draco.

"Yeah here they come."

"Hi Draco" Said Ginny with a kiss.

"Hi" he said back.

He looked at Ginny thinking that she was so beautiful and he couldn't believe that he had missed that all these years.

"So, lets go!" said Pansy.

"When they got to the Three Broomsticks Ginny saw her two older brothers, Fred & George.

"Oh no they're teachers now they will see us and send us back!"

"Oh! Ginny! Over here!" said George, obviously drunk.

"Yeah come over everybody!" said Fred, he too drunk.

"Hey…" said Ginny hesitantly. She hated talking to her brothers when they were drunk.

"Hey what are you doing here?" said George with a slur to his words.

"UM…. I am going to go so…… see ya later…?"

"Sure, see you in class. " said Fred.

"Thank god" whispered Ginny.

Draco, Ginny, Blaize, and Pansy went to a table, sat down and then the boys went to go get some drinks.

"So how do you like being in Slytherin?" Asked Pansy.

"Um… I like it. Its different but I really like it. You don't always have to be good all the time."

"Yeah its one of the benefits."

The boys came back with some butter beer. They just started chatting about stuff like what kind of music they liked. Blaize really liked rock type bands like Greenday, Panic! At the disco, and fallout boy. Draco really liked hip-hop, like 50 cent, Eminem, and Alicia Keys. Pansy was basically in love with Mariah Carey. Ginny was a mix of everything. She loved any kind of music. The owner of the 3 broomsticks Luke, Rosmerta's husband, announced that they would be doing karaoke night. Pansy pushed Ginny on the stage as soon as he said this

"Well, well, well we have our first lady of the night.

The sing came out on a screen and she didn't get to choose, though she immediately recognized the song.

She began to sing

I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby.

I'm feelin' sexy  
I wanna hear you say my name boy  
If you can reach me  
You can feel my burning flame

I'm feelin kind of n-a-s-t-y  
I just might take you home with me  
Baby the minute i feel your energy  
Your vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin so crazy babe  
Lately, I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe

Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And i came to party

You're so sexy, tonight i am all yours boy  
The way your body moves across the floor  
You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y  
I just might take you home with me

Baby the minute i feel your energy  
The vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin so crazy babe  
Lately, I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe

Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And i came to party

I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby

Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And i came to party

_repeat to end_

She realized at the end of the song she was really into it and she was dancing to it and she was out of breath. Every man in the place was clapping!

"Wooh go ya hottie!" yelled an obscene man.

When Ginny was singing, Harry had walked in. _"Wow"_ he thought.

Ginny went back to sit at her table, when Harry came over.

"Hey Ginny can I talk to you?" he asked

"Yeah sure" She said brightly.

"I don't remember you saying in your plan that you would be transferring."

"I know Harry but I mean you understand how Ron was really upsetting me."

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have transferred."

"Look Harry, it was the right move for me. But you know I will always love you right?"

"Yeah" sighed Harry.

"Good." She gave him a hug, they said their goodbyes and Harry left and Ginny went back to her table.

"OH MY GOOD" said Pansy. "That was amazing I didn't know you liked to sing! And that you were so good!"

"I didn't either."

Draco was looking at her with pride that she was his and no one else's.

So please tell me what you think by reviewing!

Thanks

Goldhilaryfan

Rachael


End file.
